


[Podfic] Red in Tooth and Claw

by Jadesfire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofRed in Tooth and Clawby Poisonivory.There are rumors that Daredevil’s a Shifter: a panther, an owl, a wolf. He knows too much, some people say. He’s uncanny. He’s afreak.No one’s been able to prove it. Matt can count on the toes of one paw the people who know about him - well, those who are still alive, anyway. Even those few are more than he’s comfortable with. It’s not safe for people to know - not for him, not for any Shifter.Never trust anyone who isn’t pack,Stick always said.Matt has no pack.





	[Podfic] Red in Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red in Tooth and Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679942) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Fic was written for The Defenders Big Bang 2017. Podfic recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2017.
> 
> 1\. Huge thanks to poisonivory for giving me permission to record this! I loved it as soon as I read it, and it was an utter joy to podfic.
> 
> 2\. Huge thanks also to [ookaookaooka](http://flowerdragon.tumblr.com/) for letting me use their AMAZING art for the podfic cover. I'm so grateful.
> 
> 3\. Huge apologies to anyone Russian. The accent is mangled, and I'm going to claim it is mostly on purpose, because Kraven. I don't normally tackle podfics with accents. This recording possibly proves why, but it was (I hope!) fun to give it a go.
> 
>  
> 
> **Any resemblance to accents living or dead is entirely coincidental.**  
> 

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11679942)

Click to stream (works on mobile) or download. Podbooks available soon!

**With Music**  
2:04:08

| 

**Without Music**  
2:02:01  
  
---|---  
  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sImUaTSRmcVq3USiYmKoZ9AYRHvzKsmG)

| 

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pC4mMkXw-ruS0h_PvO44Mrqpo84YzVaG)  
  
  
Music is _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons


End file.
